Um presente para Deidara
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: É natal e o loirinho sente-se sozinho... Só que... Será mesmo que ele ficaria sozinho o tempo todo? Yaoi Sasodei


U/C (vestida de Mamãe Noel): Nooooite feliz! Noooite feliz! Ó senhor...

Zabuza (vestido de duende): Já chega! Eles já estão lendo aqui. Pare de cantar! Ò.Ó

U/C: Zabuza não tem espírito natalino e.e

Zabuza: Claro você me veste com essa coisa ridícula! Eu fico horrível de verde! Ò.ó Mas ELE (aponta pra Orochimaru) você vestiu de vermelho ò.ó

U/C: Oras, se eu sou a mamãe Noel o que você queria que ele fosse, coelinho da páscoa? É claro que ele é o Papai Noel Ò.ó

Orochimaru (vestido de Papai Noel): Viu só, eu sou muito querido n.n

U/C(agarra Orochimaru): Meeeeeeu X3

Zabuza: Ok, você quer deixar um presente pra eles, ou quer que eles vomitem? -.-

U/C: T.T

Orochimaru: Zabuza mal ò.ó

U/C: meu maru n.n

Zabuza: Hum-hum. ¬¬

U/C (abraçada com Orochimaru): Ok, ok. -.- Bom, amanhã é véspera de Natal, e eu tenho um presentinho. n.n

Orochimaru: Ela está feliz já que é a primeira vez que ela posta em data comemorativa, sem estar atrasada.

U/C: Então eu decidi dar um presente pras yaoistas. Eu pensei em fazer um de um casal "normal" ou algo assim, ou talvez uma de humor, mas não gostei, não deu muito certo o.õ de qualquer jeito aí vai o presentinho da uchihinha (brilha olhos)

Zabuza (olha pra oro e u/c): Vocês são MUITO estranhos ¬¬'

PS: Naruto não me pertence, mas algum dia a Akatsuki, o Orochimaru, o Zabuza e o Haku vão ser meus è.e

XxXx

Um presente para Deidara

Era Natal, normalmente, era uma época feliz, até na Akatsuki, até Hidan que seguia a Jashin participava, mesmo que forçadamente, e no final, acabava se divertindo, não pelo significado, mas pela bebida, porém... Esse ano, mesmo que para os outros, nada tivesse mudado, para Deidara era diferente...

Era o primeiro Natal que ele passaria sem o seu danna e, sinceramente, ele esperava que fosse o último...

Deidara começava a pensar que preferiria morrer a ter de passar mais uma dessas datas comemorativas sozinho, ou com o Tobi.

Estava sentando na cama, olhando, pela janela, os flocos de neve caírem enquanto relembrava os natais que passara com seu danna.

- Deidara. – Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Olhou para a porta, a qual estava entreaberta, e viu Konan encostada na mesma.

- Pain está te chamando para a ceia. – Ela disse e ele sorriu tristemente.

- Já vou, un. - Respondeu enquanto levantava-se devagar, não estava com ânimo para sair do quarto, passara a noite toda lá, sem que lhe incomodassem, por quê não poderia continuar assim?

XxXx

- Boa noite, um. – Desejou sem ânimo de dar Feliz Natal à alguém.

- Feliz Nata Deidara-senpai! – Sentiu alguém abraçar-lhe, e amaldiçoou novamente o fato de ter de fazer par com aquela coisa dês de que Sasori morreu.

- Feliz Nata, Tobi, un. – Falou desanimado, fato que foi percebido por todos, até mesmo por Tobi, que o soltou.

- Deidara-senpai está triste, porque o Sasori-san não o fará companhia hoje à noite. – Odiava os comentários inconvenientes de Tobi, se lhe perguntassem o que queria de Natal, a segunda coisa que ele pediria seria para que explodissem Tobi, porque a primeira, com certeza era ter seu Sasori de volta.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar o ruivo de seus pensamentos.

Sentaram-se à mesa. Hora da ceia, fizeram um oração, menos Hidan que se recusava completamente a participar dessa parte, e começaram a ceia.

- Itadakimasu. – Sussurrou e começou a comer, sem participar das conversas ao seu redor.

- Deidara. – Olhou para Pain, que o havia chamado – Os fogos. – O líder o lembrou.

Ah sim, os fogos. Uma das alegrias do loiro no Natal, mas... Esse ano pareciam tão vazios...Estava tão triste que nem lembrara de acendê-los à meia-noite, coisa que nunca acontecera, pois ele começara a tradição dos fogos na Akatsuki, antes dele, não era costume da organização o fazer, mas depois do primeiro Natal de Deidara na Akatsuki eles se acostumaram com essa idéia do loiro e depois de um tempo, até começaram a gostar.

- Gomen, Pain-sama... Tinha esquecido, un. – Desculpou-se.

- Antes tarde do que nunca Deidara. – Do outro lado da mesa, de frente para Pain, Konan o incentivava.

- Levantou-se e seguiu até fora. Pegou os fogos feitos com sua argila explosiva, que, ao contrario de seus explosivos comuns, tinham uma outra receita especial para que explodissem ainda mais bonitos. Este ano, os explosivos tinham formas de anjos, anjos muito parecidos com um certo ruivo.

- Katsu! – Sussurrou, dando aos Akatsukis, que o haviam acompanhado, uma bela visa de fogos de artifício explodindo em meio à noite escura.

Seus pequenos "anjos-Sasori" viravam arte bem em frente aos Akatsukis.

Subiu. Agradeceu por tudo aquilo ter acabado. Jogou-se na cama, sem se preocupar em trocar de roupa, apenas rezando, mais uma vez, para que tudo fosse um pesadelo, apesar de saber que não teria tanta sorte.

Adormeceu.

- Deidara...

Remexeu-se, por quê, diabos, alguém o incomodava? Ignorou.

- Deidara.

Remexeu-se novamente. Aquela voz lhe era familiar.

- Acorde Deidara. – Era uma voz autoritária. Sentia-se confortável ali, com aquela voz do seu lado.

Sentiu alguém tocá-lo. Sorriu. Era gostoso.

- Acorde Deidara! Não me deixe aqui esperando!

Um... Parecia a voz de...

- Sasori-no-danna? – Perguntou sonolento abrindo os olhos e logo depois os cobrindo com os braços, bloqueando uma certa claridade. Alguém teria ligado a luz?

- Deidara. – Ouviu a mesma voz chamar-lhe novamente.

- Sasori? – Perguntou, tirando os braços de frente dos olhos. – Sa... Sasori-no-danna! – Estava surpreso. À sua frente encontrava-se a figura de Sasori... Ou quase. Apesar de não ser muito diferente percebia-se que era apenas sua alma, seu corpo parecia ser novamente humano. Ele estava, provavelmente, igual à antes de virar uma marionete, a única diferença era que uma aura brilhante emanava de seu corpo.

- Me deixou esperando baka! – Reclamou o ruivo.

- Você... Você veio me buscar! – Não, não estava com medo, na verdade, estava feliz com a possibilidade.

- Não, sua anta. Ainda não é sua hora. – O sorriso, que o loiro dera ao pensar na possibilidade, desmanchou-se. – Sabe que dia é?

- Um... Quinta-feira? – Perguntou o loiro, duvidoso.

- Não, baka! É Natal. – Disse o espírito sorrindo.

- Ah, isso... Grande coisa. – Respondeu o loiro, sem se importar.

- Então tanto faz eu estar aqui com você, como não estar? – Perguntou Sasori, sentando-se na cama e acariciando o rosto de Deidara.

- Não! Eu... Estou feliz em estar aqui e... Por que esta aqui? – Perguntou, agora que isso lhe vinha à mente.

- Eu soube que estava com saudades. – Disse. – Então vim lhe trazer um presente de Natal. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo, depois, o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Um.. Danna... – Deidara o tocou, surpreso que o podia fazê-lo.

- Senti sua falta. – Ele disse e Deidara puxou-o pelo pescoço, fazendo-o beijá-lo, um beijo intenso, que tentava recuperar tudo o que não pôde ser dado antes. Separaram-se apenas quando o loiro sentiu falta de ar.

- Eu também. – Disse o loiro, ofegante.

- Eu tenho que ir Deidara. – Comunicou Sasori.

- Já? – Perguntou manhoso, o loiro.

- Fiquei muito tempo esperando-o acordar.

- Demo... (Mas...)

- Iie... Tudo bem. – O ruivo tranqüilizou-o. – Eu disse que tinha um presente pra você, eu menti... Tinha dois. – Disse-lhe ao ouvido, colocando uma marionete de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas.

- Mas... Sou eu. – Disse surpreso, pegando a arte de seu danna.

- Fiz pra você. Agora eu tenho de ir.

- Iie! – O loiro gritou, segurando nas vestes do outro, sentindo que não estava mais tão solido quanto antes.

- Shhhh. Eu volto ano que vem. – Disse acariciando o rosto do loiro. – Feliz Natal. – Desejou-lhe tocando o indicador em sua testa, fazendo com que Deidara voltasse a dormir.

XxXx

Acordou. Olhou em volta. A onde estava Sasori?

- Seria... Um sonho? – Perguntou-se.

Abaixou a cabeça, triste. Ia levantar, mas sentiu que algo caía de cima de sua perna para a cama. Olhou para aquele "algo".

- Será... – Pegou-o. – É!

A pequena marionete que Sasori havia lhe dado. Ali estava. Era ele com todos os detalhes. Então... Ele voltaria mesmo ano que vem. Talvez o Natal não fosse tão ruim assim, agora que sabia que ele viria vê-lo.

- Feliz Natal... Sasori-no-danna.


End file.
